Happily Ever After
by WavesOfWisdom99
Summary: Because fairytale endings were all they ever wanted. (A Percabeth wedding fic) All rights to author


**AN: Hey! So, me and my friend were talking about weddings the other day, and I got this idea in my head. Percabeth timeeeeeee! Enjoy loves :***

Percy's POV

Perseus Jackson had never been this nervous in his entire life. His stomach was pulling skateboard stunts and his palms were sweaty and he could barely breathe and...

He was pacing, he had been for about an hour now, and the old carpet that covered the room at the back of the church was showing signs of wear. He was wearing a tuxedo, tie, cuff-links and all. A praetor's badge was pinned to the lapel (because the Roman's promised to be very offended otherwise) and he kept pulling at his tie, which was a peculiar shade of green that the Aphrodite cabin said matched his eyes perfectly.

"Percy!" Jason called, from his seat on the couch, "Would you calm the Hades down?"

Percy glanced at his cousin. He, like all of the groomsmen, was well dressed. He wore a suit, as did Frank. Leo had ditched the coat (it had mysteriously turned to ashes). Percy's best man was dressed in black jeans, a shirt and blazer. Anyone who said anything about the jeans was faced with the pointy end of a Stygian iron sword in close proximity, so people left it alone.

"I think I'm going to puke," Percy admitted.

Nico rolled his eyes, Frank smirked, Jason sighed and Leo laughed.

"Ya know, I saw Annabeth earlier, and she looks incredible," Leo said, "Oh, and I saw Athena. She looked kinda pissed off...but maybe she always looks like that."

Jason smacked his shoulder as Percy turned a light shade of green, "Valdez, not helping." Leo laughed harder.

The door opened, and Thalia slipped in. She was wearing a silver dress, with her circlet. Annabeth had pretty much given her bridesmaids free reign over what they wore, as long as it didn't involve ripped jeans, band t-shirts, or leather jackets (she had looked straight at Thalia, her maid of honor, when she said that).

The daughter of Zeus gave Percy a not-so-subtle once over before nodding, "You'll do."

Percy shot her an incredulous look, "The Hades is that supposed to mean?"

His cousin laughed, "Just kidding. You look great. So handsome," she cooed the last part, sarcastically, and pinched his cheeks. He slapped her hands away.

"Anyway, its almost time. Lets get going, " Thalia led the way out of the room.

Percy took a deep breath and followed her.

-x-x-x-x-

He took his place at the alter and looked over the crowd. Annabeth's mortal family was there, as well as her extended family, and Paul's family. About half of Camp Half Blood, and a third of Camp Jupiter had showed up. Even the gods were present. Percy caught a glance of Athena's stoic face and forced his hands not to tremble. She wouldn't incinerate him on his wedding day. Hopefully.

Sally sat in the front row, next to Paul, beaming. Paul had the expression of a proud father, which matched the look on Poseidon's face. Chiron looked happy; Dionysus looked bored. But, he had shown up, so Percy figured he had some sort of attachment.

Music started to play and Percy watched his friends walk down the aisle in pairs, and stand on either side of him. He was trying not to laugh at Leo, who was shooting him spastic winks, when the music changed.

The audience rose as Annabeth stepped into view, her arm through her father's. Percy's vision tunneled. All that he could see was her. Suddenly, all of his fears, anxiety and nerves evaporated, leaving only deep resounding love in their place.

She was beautiful, stunning, gorgeous. Percy couldn't find words that did her justice. He doubted they had been created yet. The dress itself was simple, a Grecian cut in a satin fabric half a shade off white. Her golden hair was twisted up in an intricate bun. The ever-so-light makeup accented her features, reminding Percy – ridiculously – of Circe's island. He was positive he was gaping like a fish.

Annabeth's eyes met his when she was halfway down the aisle. She gave him a smile so stellar, he forgot how to breathe. But he returned the smile without even trying.

They finally reached the alter. Fredrick Chase took a deep breath, and in a gesture as old as the myths they were a part of, placed her hand in Percy's.

"Take care of her," he whispered.

"Always," Percy promised.

He turned towards his gorgeous bride, seeing the same love he felt echoing in her eyes.

"Hey," he whispered.

She laughed under her breath, "Hey."

"You look..." he trailed off.

"Thanks. You too."

"Good gods, I love you."

She smiled and gripped his hand tighter, "That's why we're here."

"Dear friends and family," the preacher began.

Percy felt his grin steadily growing as the ceremony progressed. They exchanged the vows they had written (well, she had written and he had improvised), and he managed to make her _cry_ with his, which he considered an achievement (of course he got teary-eyed when she read hers, but that was to be expected). They kissed, for the first time – possibly longer than they should have – as husband and wife, to the resounding cheers of their friends and family. As he pulled away, Percy could see only love and happiness in Annabeth's eyes. She smiled at him, softly, and he felt something he wouldn't have dreamed of feeling as a teenager. He felt happy, he felt safe, he felt _content_.

As they turned to face the audience, and the rest of the world, now as a legally joined unit, Percy caught a glimpse of his mother. Her eyes were filled with tears of joy. His smile grew. All of her hoping and praying had paid off. He had finally gotten his happily ever after.

 **AN: So? What do you think? Let me know! As always, ideas, thoughts, constructive criticism, prompts, requests, so on and so forth are always welcome. Much love :***


End file.
